


golden.

by holo_casm



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Cloud Strife, Clack, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LITERALLY LMAO, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Puppy Zack Fair, Sassy Cloud Strife, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight Dirty Talk, Top Zack Fair, backwater experts, not beta read we die like Seph, umbra and pryna are good pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holo_casm/pseuds/holo_casm
Summary: just two dorks laying around in bed, vibing, but the pups don't pass Zack's vibe check.or do they?// I wasn't sure what to call this so I just named it after one of harry styles's songs that I was listening to while writing this c: //
Relationships: Pryna & Umbra (Final Fantasy XV), Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	golden.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Memorial Day guys! 
> 
> After playing that amazing remake and now reliving Crisis Core, my clack feels have been revived and I'm so happy to see the fandom growing and feeling the same way haha! SO, I wanted to join in on the fun and show my support for these two good bois with this little spicy fluff I wrote a while back ;w; hope y'all enjoy!

Zack let out a small yawn, feeling the sun slowly peak through the lazily drawn curtains and groaned, rubbing his face.

‘Damn...I should really put an effort into closing them all the way before hitting the hay.’ he muttered, closing his eyes once more until he felt something rustling to his left.

Turning his head, he saw the expanse of smooth, white skin exposed to him, littered with small red bite marks here and there leaving a trace from their precious night’s endeavours. 

Feeling a swell of pride at the sight of his marks on his lover, the tanned man rolled over and wrapped his arms around the familiar narrow waist, letting his hands trail up along the finger-bruised sides and hips then gave a chaste kiss on the lightly freckled shoulder.

“Awake, Spikey?”

“ _Mrhm.”_

Chuckling at the sleepy reply, he left a few more loving kisses before bringing his lover closer to him with a reverse bear hug, humming happily at the scent of him, already getting drunk off his lover’s hair.

Coconut shampoo laced with argan oil.

He reached down and interlaced his fingers with Cloud’s, rubbing his thumb across the blond’s palm and tangled up their limbs even more, intertwining their legs together as Zack got in a more comfortable position.

Gosh, he could do this all day.

Cuddle with his little golden chocobo under warm, weighted sheets on a lazy Sunday morning.

No one to stir them up and disturb their slumber...

Zack closed his eyes once more, tightening his hold as Cloud squirmed slightly, mumbling into his pillow with dried up drool forming along the corner of his mouth.

“ _Mhh.. hot_..” he whined, trying to shift away, but to no avail.

It was like a set of heavy pincers were keeping him from the cooler side of the bed.

“ _Zaaack_..”

“Just a few more minutes babe, I haven’t had my fill of you yet.”

Cloud groaned, reaching up to rub his eyes then looked over to see his clingy boyf smiling away,getting high off his scent making him chuckle and flick the man in the forehead, earning a surprised yelp from the latter.

‘ _Oi-_!”

Cloud giggled at his reaction before rolling onto his back and leaning over to peck him on the forehead.

“ I sure have, you wouldn’t stop filling me last night. _Horndog._ ” he sassed to which Zack grinned devilishly at.

“How can I? Spending a three day weekend with you is like a dream,” he purred, capturing his lover’s soft,pouty lips once more,”Forgive me for not being able to restrain myself from my lovely boyfriend.” 

Cloud flushed at that and looked away, closing his eyes as his cheeks dusted a pretty pink.

“ _Shut up_.”

“Awww Cloudy!! My little _stormcloud_ ~” Zack chided to which Cloud groaned and brought his pillow around to cover his face, fully turning away.

The blond could hear the smile in his boyfriend’s voice, and his imaginary tail wagging with glee as the older man pawed him, making Cloud flip back over onto his back.

Zack pried the blond’s hands away and pinned them playfully above Cloud’s head, leaning down and bombarding his face with kisses making his lover scrunch his face and let out a tinkle of laughter, moving his head side to side.

“Bwah- _hey_! Stop-your wet kisses are the last thing I need!” Cloud laughed out breathlessly and was met with a face-splitting grin and bright eyes.

The two stayed in that position for a few lingering moments, Cloud panting a little from the squirming and looked at Zack oddly, fidgeting even more under his gaze.

Zackary noticed this and couldn’t help but smile down softly at him.

His eyelids lowered along with his body, now nestling himself between the man’s legs and smiled widely at Cloud’s.

“You’re so beautiful, my little chocobo..” he whispered softly, moving up to kiss him on the cheek, ”So perfect.. _Shiva I can’t get enough of you_.” he moaned softly, drifting his hand over to the peppered skin that stretched across his throat.

Seeing dark red and purple marks all over his milky white complexion stirred a low growl from within as he stroked a thumb softly across one just between the junction of his neck and shoulder...

Cloud flushed even darker and reached up, looping his arms around the tanned man’s neck.

“That confirms that you are blind for sure.”

Zack looked at his blondie incredulously,”Me? _Blind?_ ? Well obviously Cloud! You’re literal _sunshine_ babe, you are the SUN-and I _am_ always staring at you-”

“Ohh shove off.” Cloud shook his head, rolling his eyes with a small twinge of a smile tinting his lips.

Zack pouted at that,” _Heeeey.._ You don’t believe me?”  
  
“Have you _met_ me?”

Zack grinned even wider and kissed him on the nose,”I’ve had the absolute pleasure too and I remember every single detail of one of the best days of my life, if not-the _best_.” he grinned making Cloud smile and close his eyes, stifling a laugh.

“You dork.” 

“Yes, and I’m _your_ dork.” he chimed, kissing him on the forehead before letting his hands wander down his body, relishing in the supple, soft skin and appreciatively drunk in his lean, muscular build.

He must've done surpassingly good deeds to have such spoils fit for a king.

A _feast_ he might add.

Licking his lips, Zack leaned forward and began to kiss his lover’s jawline, trailing down lazily to the blonde’s chest, tasting his skin with his hot, moist tongue.

“ _Gods you taste so good_ .. I could really eat you up right now…” Zack groaned into his skin, giving his nipple a slight nip earning a sharp inhale,” _Easy.”_

Cloud blushed as he watched him suckle softly on his nipples, alternating between them, one hand pinching the other if his mouth wasn’t occupying it.

Cloud stuttered, cursing his sensitivity and clenched his legs tightly around Zack, hissing as he tried to nudge him away,” _Zaack..”_

Zack hummed as he pulled away with a soft ‘ _plop’,_ moving his hands down to grip at his lover’s hips, letting his calloused fingers splay across his bare skin before travelling down and massaging the blond’s muscular thighs, teasingly brushing along the cleft of his ass.

“ _Hmm_ ? What is it baby?” Zack whispered huskily, nuzzling him,”what’s worrying _my_ baby?”

_Cloud knew that voice._

‘Gah.. I’m still sore from yesterday..’ he thought weakly as he squirmed under his kneading ministrations.

The spiky-haired blond pouted, tangling his fingers into Zack’s locks as he continued kneading his thighs, shivering when Zack’s hands got too close to the inners, which he indeed did by giving it a squeeze.

“ _Mhn_ …” Cloud twitched, lowering his eyelids as he continued feeling more hazier as Zack caressed him.

Slowly. 

_Deliberately…_

He loved Zack’s large hands, how they were always hot and rough..yet careful and gentle at the same time.

Cloud bit down on his tongue, remembering the events that transpired the night before until his boyfriend chirped in.

“Your skin feels so soft, I love how you feel in my hands…so supple and firm..” Zack sighed out, covering every patch of visible skin with lingering open-mouthed kisses and nibbled,”under my tongue.. “ he moaned softly, inhaling his scent as he continued his ministrations, moving his hands down to the small of his back, drifting his fingertips up along Cloud’s spine, making a goofy smile at the slight shudders he received in response.

Cloud moved his head to the side, feeling slightly embarrassed and arched his back, letting out a small gasp as he felt Zack’s hot breath ghost across his crotch, skipping over to placing soft kisses along his inner thighs.

“You’re so perfect baby, _gods_ how did I get so lucky?” he moaned out, licking at the sensitive skin along his v-line,”so lucky to have such a gorgeous, strong, _sexy_ boyfriend? hm?”“H-Hush-I’m not.. any of those - _ahan!”_

“Are you _kidding_ me? You’re literally everyone’s wet dream around here!” Zack exclaimed, circling the rim of his puffy pink entrance, glad that they were both still naked to save the excess time of ripping each other’s clothes off.

Not that the backwater boy minded, he _loved_ undressing him, but being in such a warm comfy spot under the sheets in their bed was hitting differently.

“Say what you want, but I’ll make you believe in the truth, and I will continue to remind you of the truth baby just you wait.” Zack spoke above his lover’s heated gasping as he inserted two fingers into his tight, slick body, earning a whimpering noise in return..

“If only people could see you from these angles, but I’m too selfish...,” he cooed, laughing softly as he watched Cloud’s face twist in pleasure, the way his lips parted, his neck and face flushed a hot rosy pink all the way up to the tips of his ears.

_He was so beautiful._

Zack could stare at him for hours, attempting to burn these images into his head forever. He’s even tried to take pictures and record him for _‘home videos_ ’ but Cloud always refused, fearing it would end up in the wrong hands one day.

Regardless, nothing beats the real deal.

Cloud writhing beneath him, trying to hold back his sweet, sweet noises, how he tried to stay grounded by reaching up to clutch at the pillows, nails digging into the sheets whenever Zack increased the pace and pressure.. 

‘’You’re so cute darling… _so cute…”_ Zack encouraged, his eyes obscenely blown wide as he watched his tender entrance accommodate three of his fingers, and noticed something sticky ooze out from him.

_His cum._

_Zack’s cum._

The said man felt his dick stir in excitement, realizing how deep his cum was inside his lover’s body, and not only to mention some stayed in there all night long, making him even _more_ excited.

“I came into you throughout the entire night, didn’t I?” Zack moaned, leaning forward to tongue at the entrance, making Cloud bit back a surprised noise mixed with pleasure, screwing his eyes shut as hands wrapped around the younger male’s dick and tongue joined the party of stuffing him stretching him open. 

He was hoping Zack wouldn’t have noticed, but he was so tired to get up and rinse it out, he just left it inside him.

… Cloud really didn’t.. _mind_ being full of his cum, he _loved_ being filled with it-his seed painting his insides-marking him as Zack’s and only Zack’s..

He grew even redder at the admission and tossed his head to the side as he tried to squeeze his legs together.

“ _Z-Zahn-_!”

Zack lapped away, eating him out with no restraint then dragged his hot, wet tongue along his taint and gave his balls a kiss and fondle, soon wrapping his mouth around the hardened shaft like a lollipop.

“Mh-you taste so good _baby…_ ” Zack panted, taking him into his mouth whole, Cloud strangled out noises erupting from his throat as he felt his tip hit the back of Zack’s.

Cloud reached down, yanking at Zack’s locks and threw his head back at the intense stimulation.

Zack bobbing his head up and down in sync with his fingers, thrusting and scissoring him out liberally.

So early in the morning too, and he was still achingly recovering from their rough sessions the nights before.

Zack hummed around his cock in response, sending vibrations straight through him causing Cloud’s hips to buck up into his face, hissing and gasping as Zack suckled harder, dragging his teeth lightly along the sides of his shaft.

‘I-I’m about! I’m about to-! Ah- _ahh! Hah-ah!’_

Choking out a shout, Zack gripped Cloud’s hips and kept him still as the blonde began to stutter them, signaling that he was about to come and bobbed his head all the way down, nestling his nose into soft blonde pubes and honing on his prostate with unapologetic fingers. groaning in pleasure as the slick fluid slid down his throat.

Growling, Zack gave him a few more licks and sucks before pulling away completely, licking his lips as he slowly came back up, pulling his fingers out of Cloud’s hole and using them to pry the blond’s mouth open.

Cloud cringed at the salty taste of Zack’s cum, his eyes teary as thick fingers pressed down on his tongue. Then, like passing a shot via mouth, Zack connected their lips and uncurled his tongue, releasing his own fluids down the back of Cloud’s throat making the Nibelheim native gag at first, but force it down altogether.

Zack ate up his moans as he continued to fondle Cloud’s flaccid, overstimulated dick, massaging his lips with pouty ones over and over, obscenely nipping and sucking them until they became swollen up and bruised from attention.

Cloud heaved for air as Zack finally pulled away, gripping at the nape of the raven-haired man’s neck as hazy blue hues met lustful ones.

“ _Please…_ ”

“Mh?” Zack tilted his head, grinning as he leaned over and stole another kiss,”Please what darling? Tell me with your pretty little mouth,” _kiss_ ,”what,” _nip_ , _suck,_ “you want me to do to you~”

“You.. _beah-tease_!” Cloud huffed out, feeling overwhelmed by the attention, his head still riding out the high of his previous orgasm. 

“Tell me what you want baby, tell me and I’ll do it for you in a heartbeat,” Zack continued,leaning over to whisper into his ear,” _anything baby gods you’re so beautiful,”_ he kissed the outer shell of the younger one’s ear,”so good for me.”

Cloud heaved out, digging his grip into Zack’s back, enjoying the rippling of muscle underneath his fingertips and closed his eyes, trying to form a coherent sentence as Zack’s hands kept getting more adventurous.

“Mhn, because I’ll gladly deliver,” his boyfriend reassured, twirling a lock of gold around his index finger,”I can fill you up to the brim all morning long.. _mhn…_ have you so full of me, my cock drowning into your tight, sloppy hole, ramming into you till next Tuesday.” Zack drooled, lapping at the dark hickies that peppered along Cloud’s porcelain white neck,”I can mark you all over, claiming every piece of you as mine-every pore, every freckle, every eyelash, _mine.”_

“I-I’m yours-” Cloud strained out, shivering as Zsck’s hot breath and rumbling voice continued to ghost over his ear and nape,” _Gaia-I’ve always been yours.”_

Zack whined at that, gathering Cloud in his arms and rutted against him, groping him all over as he whispered sweet nothings to him before prying Cloud’s legs wide open, bringing them right up on top of his shoulders leaving Cloud opened and exposed.

“God look at you, so pink and tightstol...” Zack mewled, lapping at the entrance, “ _Mhhhn-_ ” he purred, dipping his tongue inside once more causing Cloud to choke. 

He was growing hard again, and his hole was already aching to be filled. 

He squeezed Zack’s head in attempt to stop him, which made the tanned man perk up with slick lips, 

“As much as I would love you to suffocate me with these thicc thighs of yours babe, I want to still be alive to watch you make those faces again for me..,” Zack murmured, smoothing his hands along the corded legs and thighs of his lover, soon resting his hands deftly in the pale blond’s toned ass, giving it a squeeze.

“Am I being too selfish? Is it wrong of me to just have you.. _in my mouth,”?_ he whispered, nuzzling his shaft once more,”Or stuffing you with my dick, milking out every sound possible from your body so I can hear them- knowing they’re for my ears alone? Hey-stop covering your face baby, I want to see you…”

Cloud peeked over meekly and shook his head.

“You’re… i-it’s… _a lot._ ”

“Oh?” he giggled, “I know how modest you can be Spike with everyone else but… dare I let you be like that with me when we’re alone.” he started, grabbing a pillow and raising Cloud’s hips up a little in order to slide it underneath him,”With me, I want you to know just exactly how _perfect_ you are.”

Cloud lowered his eyelids, squirming under the attention and panted out.

“Please.. _Zack_ …”

Hearing him beg always did things to the tanned man, but even more with how natural Cloud’s legs felt wrapping around his waist to pull him in, how his ankles nudged his lower half to meet with Cloud’s own,

Zack immediately understood what he wanted, but dare the little sadist in him wanted to hear him say it.

“Where do you want me baby? Tell me so I can do a good job for my good boyfriend~”

Cloud felt slightly mortified, looking up at the ceiling until Zack reached up and caught his chin.

“Hey _hey,_ keep those baby blues on me,” he spoke softly, giving him a tender kiss,”now.. tell me how you want me. Want me to go slow and cherish you like the treasure you are? Take my time, nice and slow until you go _crazy_? Or do you want me to ravish you, hm? Do you want me to do that, Cloud?”

“ _Yes-”_ the blonde responded breathlessly,”I-I.. want you inside me.”

“Ohhh inside _wheere_ ~?”

“Zack I swear to _Shiva-”_

Zack gave him a shit eating grin as he fondled with his tight ass cheeks, spreading them out so he can relish in the sight of his dick sandwiched between them, _”_ I’m an idiot spikey, I don't wanna do anything _wrong-_ ”

“Fuck _fuck-_ Zack if you don’t put your cock in me in the next five seconds I will do it myself!” he exasperated, his hole twitching at the feeling of the burning hot length rutting against him.

Zack growled at that and lined up his length with Cloud’s twitching hole,”” _That’s what I like to hea_ r.”

Once those words left his mouth, Cloud felt him swiftly ease himself inside, both letting out noises that would even give pornstars a run for their money.

Zack grunted, cursing softly as the feel of his heat twitching and clenching around him like a fitted sleeve.

Cloud mewled, clenching the bed sheets before clinging onto Zack once more, digging his nails into him as he started to move, panting and whimpering out with every strong thrust. 

“ _Gods Spike-hhaaah… you’ are so-gah-made just for me.”_ Zack whispered huskily, leaning back to marvel how he disappeared in and out of the squishy hole, biting down on his lower lip as he picked up the pace, sometimes alternating between speeds so he could feel and scrape along his boyfriend’s walls then relax and enjoy feeling his lover slowly come apart beneath him. 

Cloud scrunched his face in pleasure, panting and letting out a high-pitched noise every time Zack thrusted right up against his prostate, nudging at those sensitive bundles of nerves just right.

The younger man groaned, pushing against him as he wrapped his arms around Zack’s back, pulling down closer as their lips brushed together, soon closing the gap, moans and gasps being swallowed in between the two.

Zack groaned, reaching down and wrapping his fingers around Strife’s shaft, giving coaxing, firm strokes and pulled away, heaving deeply as his eyes racked along Cloud’s figure, then rested on his face, admiring every miniscule detail of Cloud’s face,leaning down and kissing the corner of his lips,smiling before biting down on his lower lip.

Zack slowly pulled out, hissing at the slight chill of the air and pushed back in, rolling his head back as he sunk right back into the hot space, letting out a guttural noise.

“Ughh-gods Cloud...mhhn, Cloudy... _babyy_ -” he hissed, looking back down to see his dick slide in and out, the noises echoing off the walls, ringing in their ears, coddling them along with the rising temperature around and between their slick bodies.

He couldn’t get enough of it.

Just the way he pumped in and out, watching the pink hole twitch and clench around him, causing him to groan and give him a good hard thrust, pulling out a half moan and a scream from his lover, made Zack breathless.

Zack grinded into him in a circular motion, savoring the feeling, shuddering at the friction then readjusted his grip on Cloud’s oversensitive erection.

Cloud hissed, “Ahhh.. _haaah_..” he moaned out, twitching a little as he felt the coil begin at the bottom of his stomach,”Z-Zack-!”

Zack licked his lips,grinning as he continued pumping back and forth in a steady rhythm.

Cloud mewled, moaning his boyfriend’s name like a mantra as he clawed at the rippling muscles cording Zack’s back and bit down on his shoulder, heaving out every time the man thrusted back into him.

“Gah..ah.. _hah_..ah!”

Zack groaned and moaned along with him, changing his pace from fast to slow until he felt Cloud’s cock ooze out over the hand wrapped around it, making Zack hum happily, jerking him faster along with his thrusting.

“Hah..ready to- _ooph_ ..come, baby?

Cloud groaned out loudly, panting and moaning as Zack continued to deliver and reached up to clench at the bedsheets, hissing as Zack threw in a couple of sharp jabs making his whole body shudder.

He was still kind of sleepy, which made him slightly lazier but more vocal nonetheless, which Zack _loved._

Hearing his boyfriend’s sweet moans and mewls were just blessings to his ears.

“Gods baby..I can hear you.. _hnn_ ...all day like this.. _ah_ -and I’d never- _ngh_..get tired..”

Cloud moaned out as Zack started going at a more brutal pace, biting down on his lower lip before spitting out,”I would- _haaah_ ! Fuck.. _Z-Za_ -! _Ugh_ -I-”

Zack leaned down and kissed him on the lips, making Cloud grow dizzier from all the attention and stimulation until-

“ _Arf!! Arf arf arf!”_

Hearing the telltale creak of the bedroom door and patterning of claws against wood, Zack was slowly pulled out of his haze as he heard the barking, looking to the side to see one of their pups beaming up at them with a wagging tail.

Zack gritted his teeth, slowing down his thrusting as he eased himself all the way in before using his unoccupied hand to point outside the door.

“Umbra-daddy needs you to go out _. Out,_ Umbra.”

The black-furred pup continued to beam up at him, happily wagging his tail before twirling around before settling himself on a pile of discarded clothes thrown off hazardly from the night before.

Zack let out a soft chuckle and kept gesturing to the door.

“Umbra- _go_.”

“...”

“ _Umbra!_ I need you to go on buddy! Living room. _Now._ ”

“...”

Cloud snorted, struggling to keep in the small laugh that was bubbling from his chest and cleared his throat.

Rising up to his elbows, Cloud looked over at their adorable pup and snapped his fingers as he pointed to the door,” _Out_ Umby.”

Hearing this, the pup rose up then turned around, striding right out the door, his tapping claws echoing along the flooring making Zack huff and shake his head.

“Wh-he only ever listens to you I _swear._ ” Zack chuckles.

His boyfriend shrugged, smiling up at him before flicking his nose,”Probably because he recognizes you as one of his own.”

Zack scrunched his nose before rolling his eyes playfully,“Oh _ha ha.”_

The two shared a small laugh and a sweet, chaste kiss before more barking was heard and _two_ sets of steppies started heading to their bedroom door.

The couple looked over and saw Umbra and his fluffy white snowball of a sister, _Pryna_ , tagged along with him.

“ _Prynaa._.” Zack groaned, covering his face,”baby girl-”

Cloud couldn’t help but fall into a fit of laughter as Pryna wagged her tail and Umbra rounded the bed before jumping on it, his sister not too far behind.

“Wah-no- _you guys_!” Zack laughed out, gently keeping them at bay,”C’mon, daddy needs some special attention from him too kay? Y’all can wait your turn!”

Whining, Pryna tottered over to Cloud’s face and licked him, making the blond smile widely as he reached over and scratched behind the snow white shiba malamute mix’s ears.

“Aww,that’s a good girl..” he cooed,”Did you sleep well?

Zack pouted as he started to whine, slowly moving inside him further earning a hiss from his lover,” _Babbyyy._.”

Cloud groaned softly, looking back up at his boyfriend with laughter tingling his lips,”Pfffft, Zack.. _C’mon_..”

The older man gawked at his sunshine,”Wh- _Cloudy_!”

Shaking his head, the blue-hued man gave him an apologetic smile as he gestured to the canines.

“The puppers demand attention Zack.”

Zack pouted as he grinded up against Cloud’s ass,”S-So do I!”

Cloud rolled his eyes,”Zack..they’re like nine weeks-still babies. They’re hungry, y’know how they get.” he attempted to rationalize as Pryna gently nibbled on his finger,”Plus we need to take them out, they’re getting used to their schedules.”

Zack groaned, knowing he was right and hung his head slightly.

“I thought they would sleep in more just like us..”

Cloud leaned in and reached up to Zack’s face, kissing him on the forehead and gazed at him with soft eyes.

“We can continue later,” Cloud started, giving him a soft peck on the lips, “ _promise_.” 

Grumbling, Zack looked over at the happily energetic pups nuzzling Cloud and wriggling happily at Zack who mumbled and pointed at them both, which they barked and jumped up at him in excitement.

“I won’t forget this-keep that in mind! This moment?? I will _never_ forget it. This betrayal?? _Unforgivable_..” Zack whispered half-heartedly as he gently pulled out of Cloud.

The two shuddered out shaky sighs as Zack rolled over, making sure to keep the blankets up covering them and watched as Umbra and Pryna puppy kiss Cloud to death, making the Nibelheim native laugh and rub their heads and back.

“Hey you two! Oye! _Argh-_ y’all so energetic-!”

Zack watched as they shoke with joy and the way they made Cloud’s face lit up made his lips quirk up into a large smile itself.

“Y’all look so cute.” he stated as Pryna barked and tottered over, licking Zack’s face making the man laugh and sit up, picking her up and peppering her with kisses as well.

“ _Mwah mwah mwah_ \- _aww_ -I can never be mad at you my lil’ marshmallow!” he cooed, now cradling her like a baby as Umbra snuggled himself on Cloud’s aide, enjoying the belly rub he was receiving making Zack roll his eyes.

“Spoiled _child.”_

Cloud chuckled at that before looking back up at him,”But he’s _your_ spoiled child.”

“Yeah yeah.” Zack waved off with a knowing smile as the two played around with the pups, slipping into idle chatter while Umbra and Pryna barked and ran up and down the queen size bed, chasing each other round and round as their owners began their routine.

But not without sharing a few more kisses, and two super cold showers.

“We could take one at the same time! Save some water!”

“And end up slipping on my ass and be in even more pain? _Hard pass._ ”

“I’ll hold you the entire time!”

_“NO.”_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting fanfic in like years so I'm a bit rusty, but it was really fun to do this again lol. I sorta want to start a series, but idk.
> 
> Stay safe! xx


End file.
